


Alone

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Drabble with the wordsdeafening, grin, and quiet
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811953
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Alone

The sweat dripped down Derek’s temple, the chills raced up his spine. He waited for the creak of the heavy iron door. It had been quiet for too long; no chatter from his captors, stomping of heavy boots, sloshing of water on wet pavement. 

His eyes darted to the barred windows that he had known were coated in wolfsbane and the solid walls surrounding him were filled with mountain ash. He was stuck, as he had always seemed to be. 

The bang of the door was deafening through the silence. Derek saw Stiles’ grin and knew he wasn’t alone anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).


End file.
